Na opak
by marta madzia
Summary: Urodziny Finlandii. Nie wszystko jest takie, jakim się wydaje. I nie wszystkim ten stan rzeczy odpowiada.


_Dla Miyu z okazji urodzin_

** Na opak**

Nie było jeszcze dwudziestej, a i tak wszyscy byli już optymistycznie nastawieni do świata, pomimo trzaskającego mrozu za oknami. Timo przyglądał się tej barwnej rozchichotanej zbieraninie wokół niego i miał to dziwne wrażenie, że z jednej strony jest w tym tłumie, tłum go widzi, a on widzi tłum, ale z drugiej strony to wszystko przypomina jakiś film. W dodatku z marnym scenariuszem i przeciętnie wyreżyserowany. To coś miało fenomenalny trailer i super plakaty, ale gdy już się zaczęło to oglądać, okazało się, że reklama pochłonęła najlepsze kawałki filmu, a reszta funta kłaków nie jest warta.

W roli główniej niechybnie występował on sam. Timo Väinämöinen, jako solenizant. Dalej byliby Søren Erich Sørensen i Gilbert Beillschmidt, jako twórcy radosnego zamieszania, które jemu samemu odpowiadało, bo uwaga tłumu skupiała się przez większość czasu na nich lub Alfredzie – ale ten pożerał screentime praktycznie zawodowo, a nie na nim. On – Solenizant – swoje zadanie już spełnił. Przygotował to przyjęcie, pouśmiechał się na początku, poprzyjmował prezenty, dziękując każdemu serdecznie, nawet, jeśli dostał akurat coś, co w najlepszym wypadku mogło nadać się na gryzak dla któregoś z jego psów. Potem jeszcze zdążył się kilka razy zmieszać, gdy od słowa do słowa ktoś zaczynał wyć mu sto lat, a inni się przyłączali – z czasem jednak i ta zabawa się znudziła. Teraz już był rozbawionemu tłumowi niepotrzebny. No może przesadzał. Może od tej zimy, mrozów, pięciogodzinnych dni i zamieszania z przygotowaniami popadł w skrajny pesymizm i czarnowidztwo. Może nie było tak źle. W końcu, to nie tak, że w ogóle go nie zauważali. Co jakiś czas ktoś go zagadywał, a raz – gdy musiał pójść do kuchni i akurat zagadał się przez telefon tak, że go wcięło na dwadzieścia minut, to go poszukali. Ale jednak…

- Fiiinku!

Feliciano wyrósł koło niego i zawył żałośnie.

- Finciu, nie widziałeś Ludwiga?

- Nie, przykro mi – odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą. – Może wyszedł na chwilę na dwór.

- Co! Ale tam jest taaaaak zimno, Finciu. Taaak strasznie ziiimno!

Timo westchnął. Tak strasznie, to wcale nie było. Najzimniejszym miesiącem od wieków był luty, więc do prawdziwego zimno zostały im jeszcze dwa miesiące, ale nie chciało mu się tego tłumaczyć. Feliciano może i by go wysłuchał, ale tak naprawdę nijak się to miało do jego problemu.

- Na pewno zaraz się znajdzie – zapewnił więc jedynie i uśmiechnął się.

- Jesteś pewien? – Feliciano ponownie wszedł na niebezpiecznie wysokie tony.

- Tak, to nie taki duży dom i naprawdę nie da się tu zgubić jakoś bardziej. Nie martw się. Zresztą… - Wskazał na drzwi wejściowe, które właśnie pokonał Ludwig uprzednio popchnięty przez Gilberta.

I tyle było Feliciano widać.

Timo zaś rozejrzał się za jakąś butelką – bo skoro pili wszyscy, to on tym bardziej, oraz swoją komórką. Gdzieś, w którymś momencie, zniknęła ona z jego ręki i już tam nie wróciła, a bez telefonu czuł się klasycznie źle.

Finalnie nie dane mu było na dobre opuścić salonu. Na dwa kroki przed progiem Dania zawisł na nim – co zważywszy różnicę wzrostu, pozornie uniemożliwiającą ten czyn, musiało wyglądać komicznie. Strącenie Sørena nie należało do rzeczy łatwych – wiszenie ćwiczył na Bernhardzie, więc i siłę zrzucania równą tej Bernharda umiał znosić.

- Uśmiechnij się.

- Uśmiecham się, a teraz czy mógłbyś przestać na mnie wisieć?

- Z takim uśmiechem, to by cię Finciu na okładkę nie wzięli. A móc, to pewnie bym mógł, jakbyś mi tylko powiedział, gdzież mój brat niecnota wywędrował, że cię tu samego zostawił pośród wilków.

Tak, Dania z pewnością już swoje wypił, a może nie… Może to ciągle był jeszcze jego normalny stan.

- Nie wiem, gdzie jest Bernhard – odparł zgodnie z prawdą. – Jest dorosły, nie potrzebuje niańki w postaci mojej osoby – dodał nim zdążył ugryźć się w język.

Søren zaciążył mu bardziej na ramieniu.

- No już, już… Się nie denerwuj. Urodziny masz, więc się baw, a ja poszukam tego kociaka północy i mu natrę uszy. Jeszcze raz najlepszego.

- Yhym. Dziękuję.

Dania odwisnął z niego i kręgosłup Timo odetchnął z ulgą, niestety on sam nie. Brak Szwecji w salonie zdążył już zauważyć jakiś czas temu, ale w sumie bardzo się nim nie przejął. W tej chwili zaś uzmysłowił sobie, że w sumie mu to odpowiadało. Teraz natomiast święciło się, że nie tylko znajdzie się Bernhard, ale również, że on i Søren mogą się przykładnie pożreć – a to już prezentowało zagrożenie dla mebli.

Spojrzał przez ramię na salon. Istniała nadzieja, że Alfred rzuciłby się między nich, aby pokój zaprowadzić… Problem, że dwóch Skandynawów raczej szybko sprowadziłoby go z wyżyn oratorstwa do postaci placka na parkiecie. Jeszcze nie daj boże Norwegia postanowiłby się nieco rozerwać korzystając z okazji.

Barbarzyńcy.

Westchnął i nie wpadając na nikogo więcej dotarł do kuchni. Jego komórka leżała, jak gdyby nigdy nic, na lodówce – miejsce dobre jak każde inne. Dobrze, że na niej, a nie w niej – to też się zdarzyć mogło. Teraz już pamiętał, że ją tam odłożył, gdy godzinę wcześniej zdybali go rozmawiającego w kuchni i przy akompaniamencie śmiechów i chichów zaciągnęli do pokoju. Potem odśpiewali mu sto lat – jak teraz o tym myślał, to się dziwił, czemu nikt wcześniej nie zwrócił uwagi, że to zupełnie bez sensu. Każdy z nich tutaj miał już grubo ponad sto lat, a „tysiąc lat" nie pasowało na sylaby. Zresztą tyle też mieli. Oto jak zwyczaj i pierwiastek ludzki brał górę nad logiką…

Komórka zamrugała do niego pod tytułem: a tak w ogóle, to masz nieodebrane połączenie; najpierw mnie nie słyszałeś – co już jest zniewagą – a teraz nie zwracasz uwagi, jak ja tu migam i migam, aby ci uświadomić, że coś jest nie tak. Pewnie lada dzień oznajmisz mi, że wymienisz mnie na nową, a ze mnie zrobisz pocisk na zawody!

Oddzwonił trzymając telefon miedzy uchem a ramieniem, ręce miał zajęte mieszaniem drinka.

- Terve… Dzwoniłeś?

Skrzywił się słysząc głównie szumy i szumy na szumach.

- Momencik… - Ucichło. – Już. Tak. Ja się spóźnię.

- Eduard – jęknął. Chwila zawahania wystarczyła, aby proporcja drinka zmieniła się bezpowrotnie. Cóż, wypije to i tak. – Eduard, co się stało?

- Nic takiego, ale nie zdążyłem na prom.

Westchnął cicho. – To znaczy, że ciągle jeszcze jesteś w Tallinnie?

- Niestety. Przepraszam. Teraz już jestem niedaleko portu, to się nie spóźnię na kolejny. Tylko nie wypijcie wszystkiego przed moim przyjazdem.

- Może. Nie wiem ile zostało z tego, co było w pokoju…

- Timo, stało się coś?

- Nie. Chyba nie – zaprzeczył i odetchnął głęboko. Coś w nim się telepało, ale nie umiał tego póki co nazwać, więc mogło być „niczym". - Nieważne póki co. Martw się o to, żeby się na ten drugi prom nie spóźnić, bo nie będę w stanie za siebie zaręczyć, jeśli nim tu nie przypłyniesz.

- Timo…

- I lepiej już szykuj fanty – dodał niskim głosem.

- Dobrze, zrozumiałem przekaz podprogowy. Zahaczę o sklep. Nägemiseni…

W telefonie zapadła cisza, a Timo chichotał, starając się nie przewrócić szklanki, ani nie upuścić butelki. Rozochocona wyobraźnia podsuwała mu obrazy różnych ciekawych min, jakie mógł mieć Eduard, gdy usłyszał tę groźbę. I po prawdzie żadnego przekazu podprogowego nie było, co nie znaczyło, że interpretacja Eduarda mu się nie podobała. Wręcz przeciwnie.

- O tu jesteś! – Do kuchni, a zarazem w środek jego rozmyślań, wpadł Alfred. Nie wyglądał jakby przejechał po nim walec, więc można było roboczo założyć, że albo Dania Szwecji nie znalazł, albo obeszło się bez rękoczynów. – Będziemy robić zdjęcia! Chodź! Solenizant musi być na zdjęciach!

Nie dane mu było nawet odpowiedzieć na tak sformułowane zaproszenie, bo Alfred pociągnął go za sobą, nie dając nawet czasu na zabranie szklanki. Timo westchnął i pozwolił się prowadzić. Miał nadzieję, że nikt się jego drinkiem nie poczęstuje, a jeśli jednak ktoś się skusi, to będzie to Łotwa, Litwa lub Polska, bo zdecydowanie przelał wódki i niektórym mogłoby to w gardle stanąć. W przypadku tej trójki wydawało się to nie grozić, a Rosji na szczęście nie było, zresztą on by drinka nie wypił – kto to widział wódeczkę rozcieńczać!

- Przyprowadziłem solenizanta! – Alfred przekrzyczał rozbawiony tłumek, a jego głos zawierał w sobie tyle dumy z własnego osiągnięcia, jakby Timo co najmniej w Turku był, a nie w kuchni. Tłum jednak za bardzo się tym nie przejął. Z nikąd wyskoczył Feliciano i zaczął go ciągnąć w stronę kanapy. Na tejże siedział już Szwecja, choć trudno było orzec, czy siedzieć chce czy nie, bo Dania wmeldował mu się na kolana i swoim ciężarem uniemożliwiał bratu jakąkolwiek zmianę pozycji. Nad uchem trajkotał mu Francis, że to zupełnie niedopuszczalne, tak na oczach żony męża jej napastować – Søren zdawał się zupełnie tym nie przejmować. Bernhard również. Minę miał znudzoną, a wzrokiem wyrywał bratu swemu włosy z czubka głowy jeden po drugim. Co ciekawe chwilami wydawało się to naprawdę działać. Wtedy Søren machał ręką jakby odganiał od siebie natarczywą muchę. Timo odruchowo poszukał wzrokiem Norwegii. Askel stał przy oknie i patrzył na Sørena, jak na białą myszkę w laboratorium, która po raz trzydziesty dała się nabrać laborantom na tę samą pułapkę.

Usadzili go koło Bernharda. Dopiero wtedy Dania zaprzestał okupacji kolan brata i wstał, a w zasadzie w połowie zleciał, bo Bernhard mu w końcowej fazie pomógł. Dobrze, że na potrzeby zdjęć przesunięto ławę pod ścianę, bo ciężaru upadającego na nią Sørena mogłaby nie znieść, a Timo naprawdę ja lubił.

- No a teraz uśmiech proszę! Szeroki! – Darł się Gilbert zza ustawionego na statywie aparatu.

- No, no, no! – Francis wpadł mu w słowo. – Ale nie tak! Kochani! To zdjęcie do rodzinnego albumu. Was trzeba zabrać w ciepłe strony, żebyście tacy spięci nie byli – trajkotał stając nad nimi. – No siądźcie bliżej, przecież to nie szkółka niedzielna, a wy nie jesteście obcymi. No trochę romantyzmu, przytulcie się. Ty nie patrz tak jakbyś miał zamiar zaraz kogoś zabić – skarcił Bernharda, a ten wymruczał coś jedynie i uciekł spojrzeniem w bok, jakby tam szukał ratunku. – A ty, Finciu, uśmiechnij się uroczo, przecież potrafisz. Tak, żeby zrównoważyć swojego męża. Tak słodko się uzupełniacie.

Timo przez moment rozważał, czy nie sprostować, że jak już, to nazywa się Finlandia. Czegoś takiego, jak Finciowo na mapach świata nie ma, a przy okazji on nie przypomina sobie, aby bruderszaft z Francją pił. W porę jednak ugryzł się w język. To by momentalnie zepsuło dobrą atmosferę przyjęcia urodzinowego. Wziął głęboki oddech i uśmiechnął się.

- Trés bien! – Zapiał Francis. Zmusił ich jeszcze, aby przysunęli się bliżej do siebie i dopiero wtedy dał spokój. Gilbert w końcu zrobił zdjęcie i na powrót zapanował chaos. Timo nie dane było z kanapy wstać, bo zaraz kolejne osoby się na nią zwaliły, za to Szwecja z cichym „przepraszam za głośno i tłoczno tu" zrejterował. Timo odprowadził go wzrokiem aż do okna. Jakbym ja tak lubił takie tłumy – pomyślał, ale zaraz przyznał, że przecież nie może narzekać. Sam ich zaprosił, poza tym lubił oglądać później takie zdjęcia. W takim zamieszaniu, niemal żadne nie miało prawa wyjść poważnie, więc pewnie będzie można zobaczyć na nich cały przegląd głupich min. Tak, będzie wesoło – zapewnił się i spróbował się dobrze bawić. Śmiał się, przepychał na kanapie, która nagle wydała się strasznie ciasna, i próbował się przekrzyczeć od czasu do czasu, co było zadaniem niełatwym. Jeny, jak dobrze, że rano tego dnia ostrzegł sąsiadów, że może być głośno! Co z tego, że grube ściany domu, że ogród, kolejny ogród i znowu ściany… Był pewien, że słychać ich jak diabli. Gdyby ktoś się zgubił jadąc tutaj, to mógłby się kierować po hałasie…

Posmutniał trochę i poszukał wzrokiem zegara na panelu wieży. Prom potrzebował dwóch godzin na pokonanie zatoki. Był ciekaw czy Eduard zdąży w ogóle przed północą. Najbliżej ze wszystkich miał, a spóźniał się, jako jedyny! Życie potrafiło być zaprawdę ironiczne czasami.

Ironią było też, że jego drink stał w kuchni nieruszony, tyle tylko, że temperaturę miał pokojową, więc smakował jak lekarstwo. Zrezygnowany wystawił szklankę na parapet za okno, a sam usiadł na krześle i zaczął czytać etykietkę butelki wody mineralnej. W salonie dalej trwało radosne fotografowanie siebie nawzajem, ale jemu chwilowo dano spokój. Zresztą miał już zdjęcie prawdopodobnie z każdym i jeszcze całą masę zbiorówek. Jeśli zdecyduje się to wywołać na papierze, to nie dość, że pewnikiem będzie go to kosztowało majątek, to jeszcze zajmie cały album.

Do kuchni wszedł Ludwig, kiwną mu głową, zabrał ze stołu kilka czystych szklanek i wyszedł bez słowa. Duch nie człowiek. Zjawa śniegowa. Widział kiedyś takie. W zadymce śnieżnej prawdziwy świat przestawał istnieć i była tylko biel, i cienie ludzi-nie-ludzi nawołujące go. Zdawały się go poganiać, mówić żeby się pospieszył, podszedł za nimi, bo one zaprowadzą go do schronienia… Timo dobrze wiedział, aby ich nie słuchać. Nauczył się tego bardzo dawno temu, gdy sam lub z kimś błądził pośród zamieci. Najgorszym chyba było uczucie, kiedy okazywało się, że gdzieś nagle zniknęła ta osoba, która miała przecież iść krok za nim. Wtedy pryskało nawet złudzenie, że wie, w którym kierunku powinien iść.

Zamknął oczy i przypomniał sobie jak to było. Mógł krzyczeć, ale odpowiadał mu tylko wiatr. Mdląca biel zalewała mu myśli, obezwładniała, odbierała zmysły… Musiał sobie wtedy ciągle powtarzać, że jest silny, że on tak głupio nie zginie, że ma jeszcze tyle do zrobienia, że ten głupi śnieg może mu najwyżej naskoczyć.

Przypomniał sobie te chwile, gdy udawało się odnaleźć pośród śniegu, gdy w końcu trafiało się do domu. Uśmiechnął się i przeciągnął.

- Och! Kto to widział, aby solenizant tak sam siedział!

Francis pojawił się w drzwiach kuchni z nikąd, czyli pewnie z salonu. Głos miał tak pełen zdumienia i oburzenia, że Timo nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu.

- Musiałem chwilę odetchnąć – wyjaśnił.

- To nie ma znaczenia. Wy w ogóle nie pojmujecie chyba romantyzmu, a taka urocza z was para. Zdecydowanie muszę was nauczyć…

Timo przestał słuchać. Tak, romantyzm, to było coś, co jakoś nijak się imało jego i Bernharda.

- Przepraszam, muszę zobaczyć, co tam się dzieje – wszedł Francji w słowo i wyszedł z kuchni.

Francis podążył w ślad za nim.

W salonie trwało radosne pandemonium. Jego epicentrum był Szwecja, wokół niego zaś trwała taka burza, że nikt nie zwrócił uwagi na ich wejście.

- Powinieneś tam pójść, nim ten zboczeniec ci żonę zmolestuje – perorował Hiszpania, co sprawiło, że kilka innych osób chichotało radośnie, a ktoś nawet krzyknął „i kto to mówi!". Po Antonio spłynęło to jak po przysłowiowej kaczce. Na drugiej flance Feliciano zawodził, że braciszek Francja nie jest taki zły, ale w ogóle Szwecja powinien się bardziej interesować. I znów padły zdania o bezbronnym, o uroczym, o milutkim… I Timo tylko nie wiedział, gdzie to Finciowo leży. Mruknął do Francji, że musi iść do toalety i szybko wyszedł.

Wbiegł po schodach na piętro. Omal się przy tym nie przewrócił na zakręcie, cudem jedynie wybronił się przed bliskim spotkaniem z drewnianymi stopniami, a chwilę później już był w swoim pokoju. Zamknął za sobą drzwi i odetchnął głęboko. Nic takiego się nie stało – powtarzał sobie, aby odsunąć od siebie chęć powiedzenia tym i owym, co o tym wszystkim myśli. To nie była na to pora, poza tym robienie sceny wcale nie było mu w smak.

Przy Szwecji niemal każdy wyglądał niewinnie i bezbronnie, więc to nic nie znaczyło. Inna rzecz, że dlaczego zawsze musieli go stawiać koło Szwecji i wtedy porównywać, nazywać, decydować? Bo co? Bo małżeństwo? Jakie małżeństwo, przecież…!

Podszedł do okna i oparł czoło o zimną szybę.

- Sam żeś jest sobie winien, że nie umiesz tego rozwiązać – powiedział oskarżycielsko.

- Wiem, wiem, wiem – odpowiedział samemu sobie. – W przyszłym roku na pewno to zrobię. To będzie moje postanowienie noworoczne.

Westchnął ciężko. – Któryś kolejny rok z rzędu.

- Postaram się. Dla siebie i nie tylko – zapewnił się.

Już był spokojniejszy. Nadal coś się w nim buntowało i na myśl o powrocie na dół robiło mu się nieprzyjemnie, ale przecież musiał. To były jego urodziny. Zabawne ile rzeczy niechcianych trzeba było robić w taki dzień.

Indoktrynacja Szwecji trwała w najlepsze. Właśnie udowadniano mu, że powinien okazywać więcej troski, a on próbował się obronić tym, że Timo jest suwerennym krajem… To nie miało sensu. Żeby w tym tłumie Szwecja został usłyszany i wysłuchany, musiałby chyba zrobić z Danii swego przedstawiciela i tyle. Inaczej nikt nie zwracał uwagi na jego pomruki. Søren zaś gdzieś wyparował.

- Poszedł gdzieś, a ty się nim w ogóle nie zainteresowałeś…

- Może mu się coś stało…

- Powinieneś być jego obrońcą…

Słuchał tego nie zwracając uwagi na to, kto akurat mówi. Wszystkim się już plątały języki, ale za to mówili wszystko to, co im przyszło do głowy.

- Jesteś wielki i silny, więc powinieneś go chronić…

- Właśnie!

- Jesteście taką słodka parą. Ty taki groźny, a on taki kochany, powinieneś o niego dbać!

- Musicie spędzać ze sobą więcej czasu!

- Zapewniam, że umiem o siebie zadbać – powiedział głośno.

Kilka głów obróciło się w jego stronę, a malujący się na nich wyraz zaskoczenia sprawił, że coś mu się w okolicach żołądka skręciło, a podświadomość skarciła go, że w ogóle się odezwał.

- W to nie wątpimy, ale tu chodzi o zasadę – zaczął tłumaczyć z emfazą Francis.

Coś w stylu „pieprzyć zasady" pojawiło się w myślach Timo, ale zatrzymał to dla siebie i dalej nie słuchał. Litania wpadała mu do głowy jednym uchem, a wypadała drugim, a zaraz później do pokoju wpadł szczękający zębami i całkiem nieźle ośnieżony Gilbert i to był koniec tematu. Po chwili pojawił się też Dania w o wiele mniej zaśnieżonym stanie. Co miało miejsce na dworze, nie zdawało się stanowić tajemnicy.

- Panie Danio – zaczął poważnie. – Pan to potem będzie mył. – Wskazał na kałużę rozlewającą się na podłodze wokół Duńskich butów.

- Nie ma sprawy, Finku – zapewnił Dania radośnie i uśmiechnął się szeroko w stronę szczękającego zębami Gilberta. Może i w Danii dużo zimniej jak u Gilberta nie bywało, ale on za to nie jednej zimy braci swych nawiedzał i miał zaprawę. Pruski błąd, że wyzywając go na wojnę śnieżkową nie wziął tego pod uwagę.

Timo westchnął i wycofał się z pokoju, w którym Ludwig próbował skarcić jednocześnie Gilberta i Sørena, tylko żaden go nie chciał słuchać. Wrócił do kuchni i przymknął za sobą drzwi. Bliski był stwierdzenia, że ma dość własnych urodzin i za rok specjalnie na nie zgubi się gdzieś w górach i szukajcie wiatru w polu… A nie. Za rok ma już nie być problemu. Jeny. Zadrżał. Z jednej strony miał tego wszystkiego dość, z drugiej przerażało go nieco, jak wielu osobom będzie musiał wbić do głowy, że się zupełnie, co do niego mylą. Że ocenili go po pozorach i po wybranych momentach, a o innych – jego zdaniem ważniejszych – po prostu zapomnieli. To była niesprawiedliwość dziejów.

- Za przyszłość – stwierdził i podszedł do okna po zapomnianego drinka.

W szklance miał coś, co stanowiło mieszankę lodów z zamarzniętego soku i wódki, która nie zamarzła. Temperaturę to miało taką, że pić się nie dało. Samo trzymanie szklanki w dłoni było bolesne. Życie było niesprawiedliwe odmawiając mu tego drinka w tej chwili. Telepało go w środku i naprawdę wierzył, że przepicie tego czymś smacznym, chłodnym i procentowym mogło to na moment uspokoić, ale nie… No nie i tyle. Jeszcze brakowało, żeby tu Szwecja teraz wszedł i stwierdził, że alkohol szkodzi zdrowiu. O tak, to by pasowało. Pewnie Francis czy kto inny już poszedł szukać Bernharda, bo jak to być może, że się mąż nie opiekuje swoją żoną. Przecież Fincio jest taki rozkosznie bezbronny… Noż kurnaolek! Niech zapytają Iwana, co sądzi o tej bezbronności. Zresztą Szwecja, też pewnie by mógł to i owo powiedzieć na ten temat, w końcu teraz Timo miał niepodległość, a to chyba coś znaczyło. Przynajmniej on tak uważał. Widać do niektórych to nie docierało, ale co on mógł na to poradzić? Wojny Włochom czy Francji przecież nie wypowie!

Otworzył ponownie okno i wziął głęboki wdech. Było chyba z minus dziesięć – płuca stanowczo protestowały przeciwko takiemu traktowaniu, ale je zignorował. Patrzył na zaśnieżony ogród, na kolorowe lampki na rosnącym w nim świerku. Żywopłot przy ogrodzeniu stanowił teraz jedynie plątaninę gałęzi i widać było przez niego wszystko jak przez sito. Zresztą z tej wysokości i tak patrzyło się głównie ponad nim. Ulica skrzyła się w świetle latarni, musiało być na niej niezłe lodowisko. Przez moment zaświtała mu myśl, że można by to sprawdzić, ale chwilę później doszedł do wniosku, że to nie ma sensu. Sąsiedzi by go zabili, wystarczyło, że u niego w domu był hałas, na dworze nie należało go robić.

- Starczy tego chłodzenia się – powiedział sam do siebie i sięgnął do klamki.

Okna jednak nie zamknął. Zatrzymał się w pół ruchu patrząc na samochód ostrożnie wparkwoukjący się pomiędzy dwa inne stojące wzdłuż jego płotu. Zamrugał i spojrzał na zegarek. Było nieco po jedenastej. Coś w nim zawyło radośnie. W głowie w jednej sekundzie wykiełkował plan, który chwilę później był już dorodnym drzewem i nic nie mogło go obalić.

Wybiegł z kuchni do przedpokoju, cudem tam na nikogo nie wpadł, i w kapciach wyleciał przed dom. Omal nie poślizgnął się na stopniu i nie przywitał ze zlodzonym chodnikiem, ale udało mu się utrzymać równowagę. Chwilę później dopadł auta Eduarda.

- Nie wysiadaj – powiedział otwarłszy drzwi od strony pasażera i sadowiąc się na fotelu.

- Ale…

- Chcę się znaleźć gdziekolwiek, byle to było daleko stąd, a sam... – Timo zatrzymał się w pół zdania, patrząc na Eduarda. Skrzywił się. Coś zacisnęło mu się wokół gardła i nie chciało pozwolić wypowiedzieć reszty słów. – Przepraszam – wydusił z siebie i pewnym ruchem zdjął Estonii okulary. Odetchnął z ulgą. – Zaraz ci je oddam. Po prostu… Nieważne. Chcę się stąd wydostać, a nie mogę, bo już dziś wieczorem piłem. Pal licho, że to moje urodziny, do rana nikt nie zauważy… Potem będę ściemniał, nie wiem. Na razie chcę stąd zniknąć, a nie mogę po prostu wsiąść do auta i pojechać, musiałbym zamówić taksówkę, a to by wszyscy zobaczyli i by się zaczęło, a ja tego nie chcę. Mam dosyć. Jak będę miał z kimś rozmawiać, to mu niechybnie przyłożę i już w ogóle będzie. Eduard, błagam, zabierz mnie stąd.

Estonia milczał i Timo czuł jak znowu traci oddech. Z trudem panował nad drżeniem rąk. Bał się, że zaraz podświadomie zaciśnie dłoń i uszkodzi okulary, a wtedy Eduard się na niego wścieknie, bo Tartu to Tartu i tyle, a on zostanie tu zupełnie sam.

- To może wyjść bardzo niezręcznie, ale… Jeśli chcesz, to możemy jechać – padała wyczekiwana odpowiedź. – Nikomu nie zrobi różnicy, czy tu jestem czy nie, więc mogę być twoim szoferem, o ile oddasz mi okulary.

Timo odetchnął z ulgą. Ostrożnie włożył Eduardowi okulary z powrotem na nos i uśmiechnął się.

- Dziękuję… Kiitos… Tänan... Suur tänu...

- Wystarczy – Eduard przerwał mu tę wyliczankę podziękowań. – Jedźmy stąd nim komukolwiek przyjdzie na myśl wyjść zapalić na balkon i nas tu zauważy.

- Dzię –

- Ciii.

I pojechali. Tak po prostu. Jak na kogoś, kto zaledwie chwilę wcześniej podjął decyzję o ucieczce, Timo bardzo dobrze wiedział, gdzie znajduje się jego „gdziekolwiek". Za miastem miał swoje miejsce do chowania się. Mały odremontowany domek, w który włożył dużo pracy głównie dlatego, że głupio mu było trzymać pięć husky w ogrodzie domu w mieście. Jego sąsiad na wsi chętnie mu je przechowywał, bo miał swoje psy, ale to nie było to samo. Zawsze jak tam był, to był gościem, a nie u siebie i w końcu zadecydował, że odnowi dom na sąsiedniej posesji. Pozornie nic się nie zmieniło, ale miał już swoje miejsce i coraz częściej myślał o przeprowadzeniu się tam na stałe. Póki co nawigował Eduarda ciemną nocą po nieuczęszczanych ulicach. Szerokie przechodziły w węższe, a oni jechali coraz wolniej, bo jezdnia pod kołami coraz bardziej przypominała ślizgawkę. Estonia wolał nie sprawdzać na ile skuteczny jest ABS w jego aucie. Timo tymczasem mówił, mówił i mówił. Sama ilość słów świadczyła o tym, że musiało być nieprzyjemnie. Timo nie należał do osób, które z własnej i nieprzymuszonej woli wylewały z siebie całe rzeki słów. Mówił, kiedy musiał lub uważał, że musi. Przy Eduardzie umiał milczeć, przy Szwecji nie. Było mu z tą ciszą niezręcznie. Estonia często niegdyś powoływał się na to, gdy udowadniał Timo, że coś jest nie tak. Teraz już udowadniać nie musiał, ale niestety niewiele się zmieniło.

- Nawet nie wiesz, jak się cieszę, że się spóźniłeś na tamten prom.

- W cale nie zamierzałem tego robić… W lewo czy w prawo tutaj, bo nie pamiętam?

- Prawo. Wiem. Cieszę się, że jednak tak wyszło. Jakbyś się nie spóźnił, to nie miałbym jak się stamtąd wyrwać, a ja już naprawdę nie ręczyłem za siebie. Na początku to jeszcze się dało, ale potem wszystkie Fincie, Finusie i tak dalej zaczęły mi bokiem wychodzić. I że mnie Bernhard ma bronić, jakbym sam o siebie zadbać nie umiał.

- Oni żartowali.

- Może – Timo się naburmuszył. – Może żartowali, a może naprawdę tak myślą. Co ja ich na co dzień obchodzę? Skręć w lewo na kolejnej krzyżówce. Finlandia? A to tam gdzie tak zimno. Po co ktoś w ogóle w takim zimnie mieszka. Naprawdę tak czasami mówią. Więc czemu by nie uważać, że Szwecja musi się mną opiekować i w ogóle. Uważaj, tamten zakręt jest podstępny, wygląda normalnie, a co rusz ktoś z niego wylatuje na pole. Następnym razem zorganizuję sobie urodziny nie w domu, a na strzelnicy. Może obecność broni palnej sprawi, że niektórzy się dwa razy zastanowią nim coś palną.

- To chyba trochę zbyt drastyczne.

- Myślisz? Może… Albo wiem, co zrobię. Pojadę rano do ciebie i twoim przykładem spóźnię się na prom! A może nawet sztorm będzie… - Timo wyraźnie się rozmarzył.

Eduard roześmiał się.

- To nie jest zabawne. A może masz rację. Ech, to za rok. Teraz chcę spać. Chcę ciszy, kawy i spać.

- Kawy i spać?

- Tak. Jakoś to się pogodzi. Możemy zastąpić kawę drinkiem. Zrobiłem sobie jednego dobrego, to najpierw mnie wyciągnęli z kuchni i go nie dali zabrać, to się zagrzał, potem wystawiłem go za okno, żeby się schłodził i przyjechałeś ty. Trzeci dom po lewej. Nie żebym narzekał, że przyjechałeś za wcześnie. A właśnie, co dobrego przywiozłeś?

Wjechali na zaśnieżone podwórze. Zmarznięty śnieg trzeszczał im pod butami, gdy przechodzili do drzwi. W domu było zimno. Przez całe urodzinowe zamieszanie nie było go tu kilka dni i oczywiście piec nie chodził. Grube ściany powoli bo powoli, ale jednak oddały już większość nagromadzonego ciepła.

- Przynieś z sypialni kołdrę i koce, będziemy siedzieć w salonie. Tam jest kominek, tak będzie prościej, szybciej się nim zagrzeje ten jeden pokój, niż z kotła całe mieszkanie. Ja nastawię wodę na tę kawę i zobaczę ile drewna jest na zapasie w środku. Jeny. Zimno!

Rano obudził go jego własny telefon. Chwilę zajęło mu wyplatanie się spod kołdry, jednego koca, drugiego koca i własnej koszuli, a następnie znalezienie komórki w tym całym barłogu, jaki w nocy stworzyli sobie koło kominka, aby nie zamarzać, ale w końcu mu się udało.

- Halo.

- O! Żyje – rozległ się rozbawiony Duński głos. – Możesz ty mi powiedzieć, gdzieś ty kruszyno zaginął? Bo właśnie zaczęliśmy etap zeskrobywania się powoli z tego, na czym kto zasnął i żem stwierdził twój brak.

Timo momentalnie się rozbudził. Przez głowę przeleciał mu milion pomysłów, jak z tego wybrnąć, a najrozsądniejszy pojawił się w chwili, gdy gdzieś za oknem zaczęły ujadać psy. To było jak olśnienie.

- Musiałem rano pojechać za miasto, obiecałem znajomemu nakarmić psy rano, bo musiał wyjechać. Zapomniałem powiedzieć, myślałem, że wrócę nim wszyscy się pobudzą.

- No do wszystkich nam jeszcze daleko. Ale jak żyjesz to dobrze. Postaramy się ci chałupy nie roznieść nim wrócisz.

- Yhym.

Timo odetchnął z ulgą. Miał nadzieję, że brzmiał dostatecznie przekonująco, aby Søren mu uwierzył. Koło niego, w zwojach koców i nie tylko, poruszył się Eduard. Przez chwilę jeszcze walczył wisząc pomiędzy jawą a snem aż w końcu skapitulował. Ziewnął i otworzył jedno oko.

- Trzeba się zbierać? – Zapytał, choć głos mu się buntował przeciwko używaniu go.

- Zaraz, jeszcze nie teraz – odpowiedział Timo i zmierzwił mu włosy. – Godzina w lewo czy w prawo nikogo nie zbawi. Jak mi dom zdemolują, to będę miał większą motywację, aby się tu ostatecznie przeprowadzić.

Z powrotem położył się i zwinął koło Estonii. Na samą myśl o wychodzeniu poza nagrzany pokój i przyległą do niego również nagrzaną kuchnię zachciało mu się bardzo spać.

Tak, zdecydowanie godzina ich nie zbawi. Mają czas.

**Koniec**


End file.
